


Traveler

by HawkyBarton



Series: OTP and Fanfic Brigade (Prompts galore) [108]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Hawk!Clint, M/M, Mention of torture, austringer au, austringer!nick, austringer!phil, austringer!pierce, austringer!rumlow, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:46:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7079539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkyBarton/pseuds/HawkyBarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint, a Hawk, has to deal with the bullshit over Austringer/Hawk politics after the Battle of Manhattan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traveler

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Passanger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/408672) by [lothkitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lothkitten/pseuds/lothkitten). 



> Anon asked: Could you do something based off of Passanger by lothkitten. I'm horribly sad it never got continued past chapter 3 
> 
> ((A/N: I tried my best, but if any facts are kinda wonky - I apologize))

“Hawk Barton” A voice barked from behind him. 

Clint very carefully didn’t show any outward response to the Austringer calling for him. 

Turning around, Clint carefully tucked his arms behind his back. “Austringer Piece?”

The Austringer smirked and crooked his finger. “Follow me please”

Clint tried his hardest not to sigh and ruffle his feathers in disagreement. 

Ever since the battle of Manhattan, the stupid battle of Manhattan, where Phil… Austringer Coulson… Had been murdered, Clint has been restless.

Nothing could calm him down, and no one could tame him.

The other Austringers (Pierce in particular, and the WSC as well) considered this a sign of a Hawk needing to be tamed… in the worst way possible.

The worst way possible made every single feather on Clint’s body ruffle and stand on end.

The worst way possible was even more horrifying that how Clint’s first Austringer, Buck Chisholm, used to treat him.

The worst way possible was just that, the worst way possible.

To tame Clint the way they _believe_ he needed to be tamed was against the regulations for cruel and unusual punishment. The laws that humans regarded so carefully (or, at least, that’s how Phil… Austringer Coulson… used to say to him).

They were going to de-claw and de-feather Clint. They were going to beat him within an inch of his life, and keep him locked away until he learned to be obedient.

They were gonna make damn sure Clint knew they were the bosses, and he was just the lowly servant.

They were gonna tame him.

In the worst way possible.

Clint just hoped he would still be able to look at himself in the mirror afterwards.

… Not that he could really do that now.

 

~

Clint followed Austringer Pierce down the long corridor, and wished.

Wished he wasn’t all alone right now.

Wished that Natasha wasn’t off with Steve doing god knows what.

Wished the Avengers had come together more as a team.

Wished that he hadn’t murdered Phil.

...Wished he hadn’t murdered Austringer Coulson.

“In here” Pierce said as he gestured to a side door Clint had never noticed before.

Clint’s hands gave a minute twitch, but he entered the room as he was told.

In the room was just a table, two chairs, and six screens on the wall.

Each of the screens had a silhouette of a face on them (Clint assumed them to be the WSC), the two chairs obviously meant for him and Pierce.

“Sit down Hawk Barton” A voice said from one of the screens.

Clint did as he was told.

He could obey orders perfectly well… When he wanted to.

“Austringer Pierce…. You may now speak”

Pierce gave the WSC a malicious grin, and Clint just knew his fate was sealed. 

 

~

“Phil, you need to get to your boy… quick” Fury said to Phil over a secure line.

Phil frowned, “What are you talking about?”

“Your Hawk Cheese, your Hawk. Pierce and the WSC are planning on taming him because he’s not listening to their orders”

Phil gulped, his hand clenching against his phone. “I’ll be there in ten”

“That’s the Austringer I know and love”

“Shut up Marcus”

“Shutting up”

 

~

Clint sat in a high chair, his ligaments tied out on either side of him.

“You do know why you’re here, don’t you Hawk Barton?” Austringer Rumlow asked as he twirled a pair of pliers in his fingers.

Clint gulped, “I’m too be tamed”

Rumlow smirked, “Such a good little birdie.”

Clint bared his teeth, but was back-handed for the trouble.

“Insolent bird” Rumlow hissed. “You deserve everything you get”

Clint just turned his gaze away from Rumlow, and tried to disassociate himself from what was happening around him.

“This is gonna be so much-”

“Put the pliers down Rumlow, before I break your fucking hand” A voice said from behind them.

Clint gasped, and so did Rumlow.

That voice… Clint was sure he was going insane.

There’s no way that voice could be talking right now.

That voice should be 6 feet under right now.

That voice.

“ _Phil?!?!”_

 

~

Phil smiled and literally pushed Rumlow out of the way to kneel by Clint. “Hey Clint”

Clint’s eyes began to water, and Phil’s heart broke into a million pieces.

“I thought you were dead!” His Hawk cried.

Phil smiled sadly and stroked his fingers over Clint’s cheeks. “My death has been greatly exaggerated… But I’m back now, and you’ll never have to worry about these assholes ever again”

Rumlow spluttered, “You have no authority here!! The WSC has-”

Phil stood up and punched Rumlow as hard as he could, knocking the other Austringer out cold.

“God, I’ve wanted to do that for years” Phil said with a smirk.

Turning back around to face his charge, Phil smiled and began to untie his bird.

 

~

“Phil… Oh god I can’t believe...” Clint whispered as he stroked his hands over Phil’s arms once more.

Phil smiled and brushed his fingertips over Clint’s feathers, making him shiver. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before… It was supposed to be a secret”

Clint pouted, “Even from your Hawk?”

Phil nodded, “Even from my Hawk. But now you know, because I wasn’t gonna let anything happen to you. I won’t _ever_ let anything happen to you… Understand?”

Clint grinned and chirped, his head coming down to rub against Phil’s neck and chest.

Phil just laughed, “You know we’re going to eventually handle the WSC, Pierce, and Rumlow… Right?”

Clint just turned to look up at Phil. “Oh we’ll handle them alright… But in the _best_ way possible”

**Author's Note:**

> (( You can prompt me if you wish for other fics, or for any ideas you may have about this fic at [ Hellogoodbye](http://hellogoodbye741.tumblr.com/ask) ))


End file.
